


Taming the Beast

by LeafZelindor



Series: Musical Bonds [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anthea takes the reins!, M/M, Overworked Mycroft, Piano playing Greg, his last vow spoilerish, nothing explicitly stated, seduction with music of a sorts, sherlock season three spoilerish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafZelindor/pseuds/LeafZelindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has been horribly busy. Greg just wants him home. After getting shooed from Mycroft's office, he decides to play the piano for him. Set after "His Last Vow" and Part of musical bonds verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you too TheAfternoonBreak for the prompt which inspired this.

Mycroft was far to absorbed in work. Greg hadn't seen him for several days. It was annoying. Things had been a bit pear-shaped since the odd video message that had covered every telly in London at the very least. Mycroft hadn't hardly called, or even said what he was doing, he'd cancelled a date and their usually standing dinner plans.

Greg strode into the office, fully intending to at least get Mycroft to have a cup of coffee. He understood how important his boyfriend's job was, but he also knew that even Mycroft Holmes, Mr. Minor Government Position, needed to take a break sometimes. The secretary gave him a tired smile and nodded, indicating that Mycroft was alone. Greg smiled at her and let himself in.

“Mycroft? You need to take a break.” He said, eyes falling on the other man. The brunet was bent over his desk with a frown. Eyes flicked up to consider him very briefly.

“I really can't right now Greg.” He waved a hand in dismissal. “I'll call..”

“Mycroft, you've been working for over a week now. You've cancelled plans, and you haven't been home.” Greg sighed a bit and frowned at his boyfriend. Mycroft frowned back at him.

“I'll call in two hours.” Mycroft said firmly. “Now go please Greg, I need to finish this.”

Greg huffed, turned on his heel and then moved to slip out. All right, time for another plan. Mycroft was going to be stubborn, so could he. He'd just have to be more creative about it. With a grin he hurried to hail a cab, giving it the address of the townhouse he and Mycroft had started sharing. Things had progressed, a little quickly but he couldn't, rather wouldn't change anything about it. They weren't very open yet, Sherlock hadn't been explicitly told and he seemed to be not mentioning what he had noticed. 

Greg payed the cabbie and hurried to let himself into the house. Making his way into the living room he set up his mobile on top of the piano and shrugged out of his coat. Settling on the bench he ran a scale to warm himself up and considered what piece he wanted to be playing when he pushed send on the next phone call. He pushed the button, and put the call on speaker, not listening to the ringing as he started to play “Meine Freuden” A Chopin and Liszt piece that was light and loving, he hoped it would be enough to get Mycroft to listen. He glanced sideways at his phone, seeing that the call had connected.

Mycroft had been only mildly irritated to see Greg's name appear on his ringing mobile. He knew his boyfriend could only be so patient. Oh he did like calling Greg that. He wouldn't admit it out loud but it still thrilled him. He picked up and started to say something when the sound of the piano caught his ear. He blinked then slowly put the phone on speaker and let himself settle back. Greg didn't say anything, the piano shifted from the first piece to a Tchaikovsky piece. Just as soothing as the first. Mycroft closed his eyes, letting himself simply listen to the music as it poured from the small speaker of his mobile. Greg continued to play, moving on to play a Mozart piece before he stopped. Mycroft sighed. “Greg...”

“Feeling a little more relaxed are you?” Greg's voice was warm, caring. This man was to good to him. Mycroft knew he was horribly spoiled. He smiled.

“Yes I am.” He responded, glancing at the time with a faint sigh.

“Come home. You need to sleep in our bed, and you need to take a proper bath. There is nothing more you can do right now and you know it.” Greg's voice was coaxing. There was some tinkling on the keys, Mycroft wasn't quite sure he recognized the piece being played now.

“I should be here if...” He started to protest. Anthea appeared in his doorway however and let an eyebrow go up. “There is a message.”

“I'm certain that Anthea would be more than happy to run things while you got a proper sleep. And maybe a bit of sex.” Greg teased as he continued to play slowly. 

“That is correct.” Anthea chimed in with a look of amusement. “Your Detective is a very patient man considering.”

“Please Myc?” Greg said a bit softly. Mycroft could still hear him tinkling at the piano though it sounded a little more distant. Off speaker then. He wondered why.

“All right. I'll have the car bring me.” He sighed. He could almost sense the smile in Greg's voice.

“I'll have a light meal waiting.” With that the phone clicked off. A soft beep indicating the disconnect. Anthea moved over and picked up his overcoat, holding it out with practiced ease. Mycroft sighed and moved to get up, pocketing his mobile and allowing her to put the coat over his shoulders.

“You will call if...”

“Of course sir. Go home.” She firmly put a hand on his back and pushed him past the desk. He sighed and headed to the waiting car. He wasn't sure what to think of Greg's use of the piano to coax him home and what it meant. To be fair, he hadn't slept in his bed for, well several days at least. They had seen each other for all of moments. Greg had been asleep several nights when he got home and still when he left again.

He watched as the townhouse appeared. Not very many lights were on. Greg was good about that. Though he often teased him of it since the DI had moved in. He got out and moved to go inside, his nose was greeted with the smell of chicken penne. Greg had cooked then. His repertoire was limited but quite nice for how simple it was. He made his way to the kitchen, smiling at the sight of Greg with a apron on fixing up two plates.

“You bribed me home with Classical Music.”

“It worked didn't it?” Greg grinned at him. “Eat. Then a bath and bed.”

“Will you help with that?” Mycroft drawled, taking his plate though and settling himself at the breakfast nook. They never used the dining room. It was really just for guests. Greg joined him after a few more minutes.

“Oh, perhaps.” He mused. “Now eat.” For a few minutes it was quiet, nothing but clinking forks and plates. Mycroft found he was quite hungry once he started eating and cleared his plate easily. Greg stole the empty dishes and plopped a dish of fruit in front of him before moving to do the washing up. Mycroft tried to eat the fruit a bit slower as he watched the other man. Greg was humming one of the pieces he'd played earlier.

Mycroft finished the dish of fruit with a sigh and settled back. Greg glanced his way with a grin as he finished the dishes. Moving over he leaned down and caught the slighter man in a kiss. Mycroft let his eyes close, returning the affection easily. Greg let the kiss break slowly. “Go take a bath, or a shower if you want. I'll meet you in the bedroom.”

“Oh?” Mycroft let an eyebrow go up, taking in his loves expression. Greg just grinned and easily straightened up, going back to finish cleaning up the kitchen. Mycroft moved to get up and with a moment of thought decided on a shower. A bath would simply make him sleepier. It would be nice to have a little together time after all. Still as restful in a way.

Greg quietly finished the dishes. He fully intended to help Mycroft really relax. He had been happy to see him eat. Sometimes he was similar to Sherlock in his refusal to think of anything but what he was working on. Greg smiled to himself and quietly slipped to their bedroom. He could hear the sound of the shower running. That made him smile and move to change quickly. He was not disappointed when Mycroft slipped out of the bathroom wrapped in a dressing gown and he doubted little else. Greg closed the football magazine he'd been glancing through and put it aside, holding out a hand to Mycroft. His boyfriend smiled and moved to take it, letting himself be pulled down onto the bed and into a kiss. Greg rolled them easily, pushing Mycroft down onto his back, hand dragging over to get under soft dark blue fabric. 

“Missed me?” Mycroft's voice was light and teasing. Greg snorted and lightly bit his ear.

“Yes. I'll show you how much.” He murmured lowly. Mycroft's body shivered under his touch. It was nice. The control he felt over this man. Mycroft had such power, and here he was all Greg's. So perfect. His lips moved and he nibbled gently just below Mycroft's ear, coaxing a groan from the man. Fingers brushed over soft skin, flicking briefly at already hardening nipples. He moved his hand to tug at the silk tying the robe together and pushed it from the skin. Mycroft smelled of body wash and the powder he used after a shower. The talc smell was pleasant and Greg could almost taste it when he let his tongue brush over the pulse in Mycroft's neck. He gently pinched a nipple between his fingers and rolled it, feeling how the pulse under his tongue sped a bit. Shifting now he lightly bit Mycroft's collarbone and slowly straddled him properly.

“Mm what are you doing?” Mycroft murmured, eyes already half closed in pleasure. He was flushed lightly. Greg couldn't get over how he colored, how his freckles added to it. So shy of those freckles he'd been. Greg was still trying to memorize all of them. But not tonight. 

“Worshiping you.” Greg murmured, he leaned down to press a kiss on Mycroft's chest. Mycroft shivered again but seemed to relax. He wanted that. Greg shifted to pepper kisses over his skin, shifting some, slowly moving downwards. His lips brushed over Mycroft's stomach. Soft but still flat, the other man was always embarrassed by it. He didn't know why. He kissed over to one hip, then made a dipping trail towards the other. Mycroft was already hard, Greg could smell the change the arousal brought to his scent. It was wonderful. He nuzzled down into soft curly hair and pressed a kiss against the warm firm skin, nuzzling up it. A groan left Mycroft. Greg nosed his forskin, teasing tongue flicking out against it.

“Greg.” He breathed. A hand shifted, stroking over the back of his head, through the short hairs gently. Greg moved a hand to gently pull back on the forskin, kissing gently at now exposed skin and then lightly letting his tongue twirl teasingly, tasting. He was more than prepared for the shift of Mycroft's hips. He shifted with it, other hand moving to settle on a hip and help steady. Instead of teasing to much he allowed his mouth to open and gently, if playfully he sucked the head of that lovely prick into his mouth.

Mycroft did like it when he did this. Though he rarely asked for it. Greg found he liked giving it though, he liked the taste, the weight, the texture of Mycroft. He worked him over slowly, enjoying the noises, the movements, the way Mycroft gave into his urge to push down on his head. Never to hard, after all gagging wasn't very fun for either of them, but hard enough.

“Greg I'm..” He warned softly, breathlessly really. Greg pressed his tongue just so and swallowed again, encouraging the next, it was always odd, that first bit and he never could swallow everything. Mycroft didn't mind though. Pull him upwards for a messy kiss as soon as it was possible. Their tongues tangled easily and Greg settled against him rocking his hips slowly against Mycroft. The brunet moaned against him and shifted to let a leg hook around some. Encouraging Greg to rut against him. It took a surprisingly short time for Greg to come against him like this. Messy he knew, but they could kick the sheets off and worry about them later. They rolled easily, Greg settling on his back, Mycroft settling with his head against his upper chest. They sighed softly almost in unison.

“Mm you are evil you know that Inspector?” Mycroft mused against his skin, sounding properly sleepy.

“Mm? Why?” Greg asked softly, letting his fingers stroke slowly up and down the back of Mycroft's neck.

“You know that when you play it does things to me.” Mycroft murmured.

“Oh? Like make you relax.” Greg said teasingly. Mycroft snorted against his skin.

“I love you.” The government official murmured softly. Greg shifted to kiss his temple.

“Love you too My, now go to sleep.” He murmured softly. “I'll be here in the morning too.”

“Mm...” He was already half there. Greg let his other arm encircle the man and just held him, letting his own eyes close. He'd have to remember how well the Piano trick worked for the next time Mycroft was so stubborn.

**Author's Note:**

> Greg Plays the following Songs on the Piano.
> 
> Meine Frueden By Chopin and Liszt  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AKMnTQPiUvo
> 
> 18 Morceaux, Op. 72: No.5 Méditation By Tchaikovsky  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BcQ1mTvUT9U
> 
> Fantasia in D Minor KV 397 By Mozart  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ki1EQHuE6I
> 
> Etude in C-Sharp Minor, Op. 2 No. 1 by Scriabin  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSyYh_PEsNo
> 
> I apologize if any of the links don't work, Youtube and I do not have a friendly relationship lol. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
